Harry Potter, What Happened To You?
by Saissister
Summary: Harry Potter's life isn't easy. He's abused by his only family and is not given any privleges because he is a freak. Harry only wants to be normal but can he ever get what he wants? Read to find out.  Severus Snape will help the young boy.


Harry Potter What Happened To You?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter Series, If I did, but I don't, I wouldn't be here and I would rewrite part of the 7th book.

Please r & r after you read

Chapter 1 - An 11 Year Old's Life with Muggles

"Boy get down here and cook us some breakfast," Vernon yelled.

Harry woke from his sleep grabbing his glasses and putting them on. Getting up and opening the cupboard's door, Harry sat up and crawled on his makeshift bed to get out. He silently got up biting his lip so hard as not to cry out from pain.

Harry's previous nights injuries coming back ten fold. His wounds still slightly bleeding. His long raven hair gleaming in the sunlight coming through the windows. Harry walked into the kitchen and cooked. He let the bacon sizzle in the ban and flipped the eggs a few times. Putting The food onto a plates he stood back.

"Freak."

Harry looked at Vernon trying not to shy away. His Uncle's hand met his face and blood trickled down his lip. His Uncle was raising his hand once more when a knock sounded on the door.

"Freak," Vernon screeched and Harry winced at the loudness in which he was addressed. "Answer the bloody door," Vernon grunted a bit of egg yolk hanging off his mustache.

Harry was walking as fast as he could but apparently not fast enough for his uncle's tastes. Harry winced as some of his wounds reopened and bit his lip fighting the urge to cry. He hadn't cried in years as it resulted in more beatings from Vernon.

"Hurry up freak," Vernon yelled with as much venom in his voice as he could produce.

Harry opened the door and quickly took a step back. Some of the most oddly dressed people he had ever seen stood outside on the doorstep on number 4.

"Who in the blazes is it freak?" Vernon yelled waddling into the room.

Harry winced as he looked at the people on the doorstep. There was an old man who had a long flowing white beard, who wore purple robes and matching purple hat atop his head. The man had half moon spectacles that covered blue twinkling eyes.

A woman with green robes and glasses stood a few steps behind them. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was also wearing a hat that matched her outfit

There was a man who had a tan jacket on and was holding a staff which was as high as the weird man's shoulder. There was a strapped on eye? That was certainly peculiar, who straps on an eye, and it was moving around to boot!

The last man wore all black robes. He had shoulder length black hair and had eyes that looked like endless tunnels. A sneer played on the man's lips. He looked to be an unpleasant man overall.

The four strangers stepped in and Harry shrunk back. Vernon too shocked at the moment to say anything just stared off into space whilst his wife and son came into the room. Harry took another step back for good measure. He glanced at his aunt and she sneered at him.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore," The man in purple robes greeted cheerfully. He gestured to the three behind him who were staring at Harry who was just trying to shrink back as far away from humanity as possible. "This is Professor Severus Snape," Dumbledore gestured to the man with black robes who gave a curt nod. Harry looked at Vernon who now glared at Harry. "Professor McGonagall, and Alastor Moody," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at the strange people before taking a step away from Vernon and the four people. Dumbledore walked forward and Harry flinched looking into his eyes, Harry, quickly shut his eyes. "Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry lowered his arms but looked to Vernon now. He saw in his uncle's eyes hatred which he used normally for Harry but he was looking t these people the same way. Were they like him then?

"What are you people doing in my house," Vernon shrieked.

His face red from anger and Harry tried to retreat to his cupboard. When Petunia blocked it Harry inwardly cursed. Harry looked at the Dursleys then back to the people and finally decided to speak. "What are you," he questioned.

The Dursleys gasped in shock because Harry never spoke at least never in front of them. His uncle had tried to get Harry not to speak but he knew how, he talked to Ms. Fig and to animals but he was a very quiet boy.

"Freak you can speak," Dudley blubbered out, his chins wobbling and his eyes small, like a fly's.

The group looked at Harry who felt like he was being viewed under telescope every nook and cranny being looked at.

"We will be taking the boy from your care," Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing with anger.

Lily and James son had been mistreated it was unacceptable. Each had known the Potter's when they were alive. Dumbledore had been headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of The Order of the Phoenix. Lily and James were almost the grandchildren he never had. McGonagall thought of them as her children having taught both during Hogwarts and been in the order. Severus loathed James but loved Lily he still loved her even though death parted them and she had chosen to marry James Potter and have his offspring. Mad Eye thought of James as a son with Alastor being head of the Auror department and having had James being in the Auror squad. He had watched over the lad. Each loved the young Potter couple and by extension had taken a vow to protect Harry, their son.

Harry looked shocked and made a break for the door which was locked. He tried unlocking it but somehow it was closed. He slid down into the corner in defeat. He was afraid, afraid of the look in his Uncle's eye, which certainly meant death for little Harry.

"Are you really, is he going to the loony bin or somewhere of the sort?" Vernon questioned and the oddly dressed people looked at him in horror. Vernon was obviously happy to be rid of his nephew.

"Heavens no," McGonagall replied.

Harry blinked at this then turned his head to the side in confusion. If they weren't taking him to any of those places then where was he going. Certainly not with them? Everyone hated him, beat him every person he'd ever met except Ms Fig and the animals he had met so far. He shied back at that prospect. The lady, McGonagall strode over to him. Harry pressed himself as far as he could against the wall. She slowly handed him a letter.

"You, you're one of those blasted people aren't you!" Vernon shrieked.

Harry looked to Dumbledore who nodded, then slowly read the letter. He had never been to school and thus didn't know what it was.

Vernon smirked. "The boy won't know what the words mean, he hasn't learned it." Vernon sneered.

"I know what words are and what exactly what this letter implies contrary to your beliefs," Harry replied glaring at Vernon.

"I refuse to let you teach this boy anything of the kind," Vernon yelled pointing a finger at Harry.  
>"WE SWORE HE'D NEVER GO NEAR YOU OR YOUR BLOODY KIND WITH IT'S FREAKESHNESS WE WON'T HAVE IT AT ALL!" Vernon yelled.<p>

"Enough of this folly, we are taking him out of your care also because of this abuse you give him," Dumbledore replied in a voice that spoke more volumes than if he had just yelled.

Harry wasn't sure what to think of the abuse his uncle said he'd deserved it for being a freak.

"It's not abuse really, its punishment for being a 'freak,' " Harry said.

The teachers looked at him clearly abhorred at the idea the boy thought he was a freak.

"That's right freak, see even the boy admits it," Vernon screeched.

McGonagall rounded on the Dursleys and glared at them.

"See I told you Albus when you left the boy with them, they are the worst kind of muggles," McGonagall huffed.

Harry looked at McGonagall. "Muggle?" He asked.

She turned to look at him. Moody answered his question."Non-magic folk," he said. Moody's eye was twitching.

"What..?" Harry asked.

"He will not be going we swore when his parents died he wouldn't ever go anywhere near you people," Vernon said glaring.

"We were under the pretext Mr. Potter was being taken care of when we left him in your care and hoped you would care for him as you should have," Snape sneered.

Harry frowned."How, this is so normal everyone seems to hate me no one's ever really treated me differently." Harry sighed.

A spider crawled on the floor. Harry held out his hand to it and it climbed on. He liked spiders they were beautiful creatures and they were easy to talk with. Harry never figured out how or why but blamed him freakishness for the ability but none the less liked it.

_ Hello _Harry said.

_ Hello human _it replied

_ What's your name?_ He asked.

_Alexandria yours?_

Harry smiled softly at it. _Harry Potter._

It crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder. Harry looked up and surveyed the scene. Everyone was staring at the spider on his shoulder. Vernon was stuttering incoherent words.

"What the hell are you doing freak kill that thing" Harry looked pointedly at his uncle.

"Why Alexandria isn't doing any harm" Why would he kill anything.

"It's a black widow! Boy stop doing your freakish things" Vernon blubbered.

"So when they stay in my room its fine but when one is just trying to get to her children its not" Harry pointed out.

Dudley smacked the spider and it crumpled to the ground giving one final twitch before going limp. Harry rounded on Dudley.

"Why can you not let something be in peace! now they have no mother and will suffer!" Harry shrieked at Dudley.

Everyone stood shocked at the outburst and didn't even realize the locking charm on the door was broken as He silently walked to where the spider lay and walked out of the room. He walked out the door and stopped by the garden to dislodge the egg-sack from the tree and then without a second glance back ran off. Harry wasn't going with anyone he didn't care. Moody was the first to react but when he tried to go after the young Potter, there was a barrier stopping him which sent electric currents into him. When the other three came out of their shock they moved to help Moody then worked on taking down the barrier. Several minutes later they came out of the small house and discovered Harry was gone. They used tracing spells a and followed the spells to the boy's location.

He ran to the park to get away from it all. He cried silently as he held the crumpled for of Alexandria, the black widow spider. Why, Why him? Why her? Harry just wanted to be normal... But he never could ever since he was born. Hissing in pain from running his wounds oozed blood. Soon he'd passed out from the pain laying in a pool of his own blood.

End

I am sorry for how long it is taking with this story, I started a advanced year round high school soon after I posted this story and it takes up most of my time plus I am in a Book Club, Poetry Club and Get-fit. I am or was president of the anime and manga club but due to new restrictions my school hs placed we have decided to drop it, now we just go over to my best friend's house. I have a group of close friends and am out of my depression and I hope I can work on this more often. Thank you for the reviews and I have used them and hope this is clearer.

Ja ne


End file.
